Sairai, a curious thing
by UchihaMadara2412
Summary: Dying and transmigrating happens a lot in the Shinobi world. What if? Naruto wasn't the transmigrant of Asura but a different person... and this different person started messing up his life?


Shinobi a curious thing.

Yo!

Thought I would just do this... I don't know why to be honest. If you like it please tell me and I can perhaps extend it... That is, if its a good idea.

Disclaimer: I don't know if this is necessary but I'll put it in, just in case.

I don't own Naruto.

I would come up with some funny disclaimer but I can't be bothered... Troublesome.

Enjoy

* * *

 **"The selfish desire to maintain the peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love"**

 **\- Uchiha Madara -**

* * *

The Shinobi world is an interesting thing to those who don't really... Understand... What it's like to _be_ a Shinobi.

The normal human populace would go through their lives, growing up, getting a good education in order to get a decent job, so they can pay their bills and, if they have enough money left over after they paid all their bills, he or she could indulge themselves in a manner of their own preference - Buying clothes, going out with friends Etc...- they would go through their boring existence, work to earn money and will die at some point, either due to old age, disease or through some conflict that caused their untimely demise. In fact, The life of a Shinobi is not much different.

They will grow up - albeit it would be a different culture to grow up with - a Shinobi (or Kunochi) in training will go to school, they will learn to be good at their jobs which would involve killing, stealing, espionage, destroying landscapes with superhuman acts of mass destruction and other such heinous acts for a living. But this is normal. For them. After all, they were raised to be like that, for the way of the Shinobi was honorable - if you were a successful Shinobi - you would bring pride to your clan or family. They knew no different. They will also work and then will also die, as it is the only true concept in the world. You will die.

\- We won't mention that the average life span for a Shinobi is to around 30 years old. That's in _Peace_ time -

The Elemental Continent had been like this for almost a thousand years, if clan history was to be precise. It was a Mythical man called the _Rikudo Sennin_ who introduced the formally samurai culture to the lifeblood of the modern Shinobi.

Chakra

The Rikudo Sennin had spread his chakra in order to bring peace to the war torn world. For others to connect with each other through the use of this energy called chakra and indeed, the Rikudo Sennin brought peace.

If only temporarily.

Just before Hagoromo - For that was the mans name, although it has been lost in time - died. He chose between his two sons to continue his work. He chose his younger son - Asura - as the young adult had replied to his fathers question with the answer 'Love.'

The older son was jealous, however. As he believed that _he -_ Indra - was the one most suited to be the one to inherit his fathers work. Indra was not chosen because he had answered 'Power.'

After the God like man had died - Of old age - The conflict between the two brothers heightened to the point that they were tearing up the landscape - as powerful people often did - in their efforts to fight the other.

Others who had received the gift of chakra, watched as unsurmountable power was wielded by these two men and as human nature is, they wanted power for themselves, to further their own goals.

So one man changed the nature of his chakra from its normal peaceful state and used it to kill that guy that he really didn't like. The unfortunate soul happened to be watching the battle between the Otsutsuki brothers. Right next to the guy that killed him, of course he had no problem with the guy; He was just a prat who wanted his land.

That day, Ninshu died and Ninjutsu was born.

The Bijū watched as humanity slowly destroyed themselves. They didn't care, after all. The humans seemed to want to destroy their entire race. Why should they interfere?

So on from that day where that guy killed the guy next to him, war had reclaimed the land where peace prevailed but only a day previous.

This war, lasted a thousand years.

* * *

For the balance to be kept, Peace had to resurface it's head and give reprieve to the tired souls who had lived their entire existence fighting a meaningless war.

This peace was attempted many times during the past but it never lasted long, humanity gradually drew themselves back into combat. Fighting once again amongst each other.

The longest peace managed was brought by two men. Their names?

Senju Hashirama

Uchiha Madara

These two men risked life and limb in order to bring peace between their two clans. The aforementioned Senju and Uchiha Ichizoku were the first clans to come into the Shinobi era. After all, they were the descendants of Asura and Indra.

The two clans formed a village, named Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves; the first hidden village. (Well _technically_ Uzushiogakure was the first but, meh who cared.)

Other clans had followed example and formed their own Hidden villages. Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Mizugakure and a variety of smaller villages. These five formed the Shinobi Godaikoku ( The Five Great Shinobi villages ) the main power houses in the hierarchy of the Shinobi world.

Peace flourished for a few years, allowing people to pick up what was left of their disjointed existence and settle down somewhere stable for once in their lives.

The chakra spirit of Otsutsuki Asura - which was inhabiting Senju Hashirama at the minute - was appeased by these events, having made up with his brother - Indra or Madara - and decided to move on to the afterlife when Hashirama died, where he met with his spectral father once more. They caught up with each other as they had spent the last 1000 years apart.

The chakra spirit of Otsutsuki Indra felt that war was on the horizon and decided not to move on like his brother did, this proved to be a wise decision... or reckless based on how you looked at it.

Just so it happened to be, a powerful dead soul who had unfinished business to do managed to transmigrate. This kept the teetering balance of living and dead souls, as Asuras disappearance had unbalanced the natural order of things.

As Indra had predicted War struck again. Three times it struck before our story truly begins.

And where? do you ask, where does our story begin? As the dialogue had described a lot of conflict that had happened in the Shinobi Continent. So where?

Well, it begins with a 7 ( "and a half!" ) Year old boy. This boy - usually - had spiky sun blonde hair that went all over the place, bright cerulean eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. This boy was often seen with a wide foxy grin and smears of paint over his tattered orange attire. As he ran through the streets of a - relatively - peaceful Konohagakure no Sato.

This boy at the moment, was looking in the mirror with wide horrified eyes. Not many things could incite such a reaction out of the boy as he was not easily shaken. But as it stands, there is one thing that commonly would annoy the cheerful blond boy.

This thing, was a boy. This boy was of the same age as the blonde boy, and this boy had many parallels with the blonde boy.

They were both inhabitants of Konoha, they both attended the Shinobi academy, they were both orphans and many other things. Such as the fact that the both of them were a host to a transmigrant from the past

There was also many differences. Like one had blonde hair as bright as the sun whereas the other had hair as black as night. One grew up with their family before becoming an orphan, the other grew up alone.

The names of these two similar yet different boys?

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Now, the soul that inhabited Naruto was fairly new to the transmigration business and had the bad luck for his first host to be a Jinchuriki - a Bijū holder. This soul was rather impatient, it had waited for near enough a century for a host compatible with himself and the soul wanted to get started as soon as possible with his goals.

That brings us back to _why_ Naruto was looking at his reflection in the mirror with abject horror?

Well, the population of the sleepy Konoha were going to find out in a few moments, Naruto had quite the set of lungs on him.

...

...

Naruto stared.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES MY HAIR LOOK LIKE A DUCK BUTT FOR GODS SAKE! I LOOK LIKE TEME!"

* * *

 **So?**

 **What do ya think?**

 **Review please. Whether it be a nice comment or a flame I don't care. Just take the time out of your most probably busy lives and give your comment. It will be much appreciated.**

 **Ja ne ;3**

 **UchihaMadara2412**


End file.
